


why are we here again? (chatfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Past Character Death, Vines, and a little shit, cant miss that part, hey at least i have the motivation to write this!! :), i have no creativity :(, i need ideas for relationships in this help, i wrote this instead of getting sleep, kokichi is a furry, lots of them - Freeform, personalities are a bit altered, unoriginal chatfic, vr au, well lots of references to them-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede has created a group chat with 15 other people.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Akamatsu Kaede has created a group chat with 15 other people.

Akamatsu Kaede has changed 16 names.

**PianoGirl:** Okay. Hi, everyone! I’m sorry about the corny names.

**UltimateAvocado:** It’s fine,unless my name is something stupid.

**UltimateAvocado:**

**UltimateAvocado:** Of course it’s this. It’s always this.

**Tsumuweeb:** i’m both offended and somewhat happy with this name

**VulgarInventor:** “Tsumuweeb”? Ha!

**MAGIC:** oh..hi

**HIStory:** Hi, Himiko!! Really nice to see you here!!!!

**MAGIC:** didn’t you just get here too?

**WiiTennis:** i really don’t know what to say

**ItsALie:** i just saw keebo fall down the stairs lmao

**BluePanther:** ...And you’re laughing about it?

**ItsALie:** yeah what r u gonna do abt it? also i heard him yell “im okay” so

**PianoGirl:** Also, Kirumi, please don’t get mad at your name. Blame it on Kokichi. It was his idea.

**ItsALie:** oh god kaede how could you

**Mom:** Why didn’t I expect this?

**ItsALie:** kaito

**SpaceJam:** What?

**ItsALie:** ur an idiot

**Red:** Shut your mouth, or I’ll shut it for you. Permanently.

**ItsALie:** i did that to see ur username

**BugBoi:** Hello everybody! Gonta happy to be here!

**VulgarInventor:** Since when did he know how to operate a phone?!

**UltimateAvocado:** Since now..apparently.

**HeySisters:** Humanity is beautiful.

ThatsRobophobic is online.

**ThatsRobophobic:** Hello!

**ItsALie:** hi kee-boy!!! uwu

**Red:** Never do that. Ever again.

**ItsALie:** aw..

**WiiTennis:** i have a feeling this is going to be the death of a lot of people.

**ItsALie:** whoops,gotta go!! bye bye,my beloved friends!

ItsALie is offline.

**MAGIC:** guess i’ll go too

**HIStory:** I’m coming with you,Himiko!! ^.^

**BluePanther:** Since everyone is going offline,guess I’ll go too.

**PianoGirl:** I’m guessing everyone else is going offline?

MAGIC, HIStory, BluePanther and 11 others are offline.

**PianoGirl:** ..That answers my question.

PianoGirl is offline.


	2. Chapter 2

12:25 PM

PianoGirl, Ultimate Avocado, Tsumuweeb and 11 others are online.

**BluePanther:** Why is Kokichi running down the hall with Kaito chasing after him?

**Red:** That brat probably did something.

**ThatsRobophobic:** I saw him run past. He yelled “The Earth  _ is  _ flat,idiot!” at Kaito.

ItsALie is online.

**ItsALie:** help he’s after me

**UltimateAvocado:** Where are you?

**ItsALie:** can’t tell you he might hanftghb

ItsALie is offline.

**Tsumuweeb:** Kokichi died this is so sad. Keebo play Despacito

**MAGIC:** wait, did miu just

**BugBoi:** Gonta think Miu did..

**Tsumuweeb:** I SHIPPPPP!!

**MAGIC:** of course you do, tsumugi..

SpaceJam and ItsALie are online.

**SpaceJam:** Not funny, Miu.

**VulgarInventor:** Eeeee!! Sorry..

**ItsALie:** why would you do that??? you know i hate him!!

**VulgarInventor:** Sorry! I said sorry!!

**PianoGirl:** What did she do?

**SpaceJam:** Pushed me and Kokichi together and forced us to..y’know. Kiss.

**BluePanther:** You act like that’s a curse word..

**VulgarInventor:** But he did kiss back,right?! I saw him! Even if it was only for a second..

**ItsALie:** uugghh...bye

ItsALie is offline.

**SpaceJam:** I guess I’ll go too.

SpaceJam is offline.

PianoGirl has given admin rights to 2 people.

**PianoGirl:** I trust you two, even if one of you two is Kokichi..

**Red:** I’m about to stab a bitch, and that bitch is Miu Iruma.

**VulgarInventor:** Nooo! I said I was sorry!! The killing game is over!!!! Don’t you remember? Please don’t kill meeeeeee!!!

**Red:** ..No promises.

VulgarInventor, Red,PianoGirl and 13 others are offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ertyh sorry if the chapter is short and that i didn't include many characters in this one! i'm going to be doing oumota as one of the relationships, but i don't quite know about the others yet,,, don't worry!!! relationships will definitely show up in a future chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

8:35 AM

Tsumuweeb and VulgarInventor are online.

**Tsumuweeb:** So.. they’re not together? Not yet?

**VulgarInventor:** No, but I’ll make sure they’re together by the end of the day!

**Tsumuweeb:** How do you plan to do that..?

**VulgarInventor:** Hehe..I have my ways..

Tsumuweeb and VulgarInventor are offline.

5:35 PM

ItsALie, Red, SpaceJam and 13 others are online.

ItsALie has changed 14 nicknames.

**HeySisters:** I wonder..

**keebo, play der flohwalzer:** I should have never let you have admin..

**SpaceJam:** At least I get to keep my name..

**edgelord:** Kokichi..

**compressed:** whaaatt?

**cause atua said so:** Hello everyone! Angie is sorry for being late!

**spiderman:** It okay! Gonta was late too!

**compressed:** oh yeah! kaito can i ask you something?

**SpaceJam:** ...Sure.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Private Messaging**

**Kokichi Oma >>>>>> Kaito Momota**

**Kokichi Oma:** i was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere. i have some things i want to talk about.

**Kaito Momota:** Okay ...but where?

**Kokichi Oma:** i was thinking about that fountain close by.

**Kaito Momota:** What do you want to talk about?

**Kokichi Oma:** i’ll tell you if you decide to come.

**Kaito Momota:** Okay..?

**Kokichi Oma:** see you there!! uwu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:43 PM

Kokichi sighed and placed his phone down beside him.  _..Is this really a good idea? What if you get rejected? _ He got up and walked out of his room, making his way down the stairs and speed-walking towards the door. He gritted his teeth in annoyance before opening the door to the courtyard. The layout of the hospital was extremely similar to the Ultimate Academy, Kokichi thought. He glanced around for the fountain with a statue of Monokuma, finally spotting it to the left of him. He ran over to it, sitting down on the edge. He sighed before directing his gaze towards the sky. He bit his lip as possible scenarios began going through his brain.  _ What if he rejects you? What if he likes someone else? What if- _ ”Uh, hey. What was it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Oh,Kaito! Uh..” Kokichi began, staring down at the ground. “I..”

“C’mon, hurry. I have places to go.”

“Iikeyoandiwaswonderinifyouwanttogonadatesometimsoon?” He blurted out, covering his face with his hand.

“...What?” Kaito stared at Kokichi with a blank face. “Could you repeat that?” Kokichi inhaled and began as slowly as he could. 

“I really like you, which if you don’t understand why I can explain, and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime soon.” Kaito raised an eyebrow.

“Are you lying again?”

“What? No...” Kokichi sighed.

“..How do I say this? Uh..the feelings are mutual.” Kaito gave Kokichi a thumbs up. The shorter’s eyes sparkled and he got up, sprinting over to Kaito and hugging him. 

“Mmmm..best day ever!” Kokichi broke off the hug. “Also, what’s your sexuality?”

“Bisexual. I’m guessing you’re gay?” Kaito replied. Kokichi shook his head.

“Nope. Pansexual.”

“I guess that makes sense.” He said and watched Kokichi turn around.

“I guess I’ll go back to my dorm now.” He started to walk off when Kaito called after him. 

“At least let me walk with you!” He spared Kaito a glance.

“If you want to walk with me so badly, then you’ll have to catch up to me!” He grinned.

“Oh, you’re on!” Kaito sprinted towards Kokichi, and when he took notice of what Kaito was doing, he squealed and made a run for it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:10 PM

SpaceJam and compressed are online.

**keebo, play der flohwalzer:** Congrats!

**compressed:** wait how did you know?

**keebo play der flohwalzer:** A certain inventor spied on you guys and kept us updated..

**compressed:** miu prepare to die

compressed is offline.

**SpaceJam:** Oh wow, he’s actually going to kill her

**i could have dropped:** Oh my god! Help!!!! I can hear him comgfetgf5yhg

i could have dropped is offline.

**it’s magic:** miu died mid sentence this is so sad

**kyoko fanboy:** I heard someone scream, is everything alright?

**kyoko fanboy:** ...Oh.

**my croissant:** Should I step in? Hajime and Nagito won’t be very happy if they found out someone broke another patient’s arm..

**SpaceJam:** No, it’s fine. Kokichi wouldn’t be able to do much damage anyways.

**my croissant:** I guess that’s reasonable..

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

2:43 AM

compressed is online.

**compressed:** anyone else keep having nightmares of the killing game?

i could have dropped and kyoko fanboy are online.

**i could have dropped:** Me!!

**kyoko fanboy:** Me.

**compressed:** i’m guessing yours is kaede’s execution on repeat and miu’s is the events leading up to her death?

**kyoko fanboy:** Pretty much.

**i could have dropped:** Yeah.

**compressed:** finally me and miu cargetyhgetyujhgre

compressed is offline.

SpaceJam is online.

**SpaceJam:** It’s fine, he’s not dead or hurt. I just had to take his phone from him.

**i could have dropped:** Kaito? Thinking ahead? More likely than you think!

SpaceJam is offline.

**kyoko fanboy:** Oh.

**i could have dropped:** Oh.

kyoko fanboy is offline.

**i could have dropped:** ...Oh. I’ve been abandoned..yay!! Now I can sleep!

i could have dropped is offline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8:34 AM

i could have dropped, my crossaint, kyoko fanboy and 12 others are online.

**spiderman:** Good morning, everyone!

**cause atua said so:** Hello!

compressed is online.

**compressed:** hi gonta!!!! uwu

**edgelord:** I know where you are and I will come over there.

**compressed:**

**SpaceJam:**

**kyoko fanboy:** i demand a name change.

**compressed:** be careful of what you wish for!!

**kyoko fanboy:** Oh no.

compressed has changed 1 name.

**mcr’s biggest fan:** I am not!

**compressed:** are too! when i was walking to kaito’s dorm last night i heard mcr coming from yours

**fre sh a vo ca do:** Exposed!

**compressed:** @everyone who wants to go prank the nurses

**i could have dropped:** Me! Me!

**cause atua said so:** I would like to go!

**fre sh a vo ca do:** Me too!

**SpaceJam:** …I’ll go to make sure nobody gets hurt.

**compressed:** i think mom and the others are ignoring us..nevermind that! everyone who’s going, meet outside my room! i already have a plan!

compressed, i could have dropped, cause atua said so and 2 others are offline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

9:40 AM

mcr’s biggest fan, spiderman, edgelord and 9 others are online.

**mcr’s biggest fan:** That backfired. Big time.

**my croissant:** What happened?

**edgelord:** The brat decided to pull a prank on the staff and invited a few others. They messed up and got hurt. Typical drama.

**how old are you:** How bad was it?

**edgelord:** Miu fell and busted her head, Kokichi fell down the stairs, Rantaro tripped and sprained his ankle and Angie opened up a large cut on her arm.

**spiderman:** That sound like it hurt! Does Gonta need to visit?

**i can’t swim:** I’m pretty sure they’re fine.

SpaceJam is online.

**SpaceJam:** Yeah. If you count Miu wobbling around and almost passing out, Kokichi crying and desperately trying to find pain relievers,Rantaro not being able to walk and Angie spilling blood everywhere as she tries to close the wound fine.

**i can’t swim:** I thought you were going to copy and paste the Bee Movie script.

**my croissant:** How did it happen?

**SpaceJam:** We all met at Kokichi’s room as he asked us to and we headed to the Emergency Room. His plan was to switch some stuff around and leave false clues that someone died. All of the nurses were on break at the time, so it was sure to work. So, once we knew what we were supposed to do, we split up and began to work. You guys know Mikan, right?

**mom:** I’m pretty sure that she’s one of the students from class 77-B. What about her?

**SpaceJam:** She walked in on us while we were working and it surprised all of us. Angie was moving something around the pins and needles and stuff, I’m sure. Kokichi was by the stairs since he had already completed his task, Rantaro was carrying fake blood to an ER room and Miu was.. I don’t know, really. But she fell from somewhere. Mikan didn’t scold us too much, but she told us to go straight back to our dorms once the others had healed.

**my croissant:** Oh. I didn’t really expect for you to elaborate in detail.

**HeySisters:** I still do not understand why they accepted Kokichi’s request. Do they not know he’s known for his trouble-making?

**mcr’s biggest fan:** Apparently not..

**SpaceJam:** I’m going to help Kokichi look for painkillers. Later.

SpaceJam is offline.

**mcr’s biggest fan:** They’re really something. One moment they hate each other, the next they’re in a relationship.

**keebo, play der flohwalzer:** Do you think Miu had something to do with it?

**mcr’s biggest fan:** Probably..

**keebo, play der flohwalzer:** Do you want to head down to the kitchen and grab something for them? Angie would scare people if she walked around with that huge scar, Miu and Rantaro are too wobbly to do it and Kokichi is in too much pain apparently.

**mcr’s biggest fan:** Sure.

mcr’s biggest fan, keebo, play der flohwalzer, HeySisters and 9 others are offline.


	5. Chapter 5

11:27 PM

“You knew this was a bad idea, so why did you do it?” Kaito sighed. Kokichi swallowed the pill and took a long gulp of the cold water bottle he had been given.

“Weeelll..I knew it was going to turn out wrong, but I didn’t think it’d turn out that wrong..” said Kokichi before he twisted the cap back onto his water bottle and placed it on the nightstand. “I mean, I knew we were going to be caught, I just didn’t expect for people to get hurt..Mikan came back from her lunch break earlier than I thought she would. But isn’t that expected from the Ultimate Nurse?”

“Guess so.” Kaito agreed, glancing around the room.

“I heard Angie whispering as she tried to close up her wound. She was saying stuff like ‘why isn’t the blood red’ and ‘isn’t blood supposed to be red’. I don’t know what she heard, but blood is pink.” The leader snorted and grabbed his phone. “Does the group chat have a name? Is it just ‘Group Chat’?”

Kaito picked up his phone and turned it on, tapping on the messaging app they all used. “I’m pretty sure that’s the case. What are you gonna do, change it?”

Kokichi smirked up at the astronaut. “You bet.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

compressed and SpaceJam are online.

compressed has changed the group chat name to “cool kid squad. except for u kaito”

**SpaceJam:** Hey!

**compressed:** what

**mcr’s biggest fan:** What?

compressed has changed 2 names.

**THAT’S MY OPINION:** I feel like I know who the other person is..

**how do u know what’s good for me:** I’m about to come down there right fucking now. I won’t hesitate.

**compressed:** omg that gives me the best idea

compressed has changed 2 names.

**saw you hanging out with caitlin yesterday:** Please. Something else or I will come over there. I will shoot both you and Kaito.

compressed has changed 2 names.

**you can’t sit with us:** ..Fine.

**actually, MAKI, i can’t sit anywhere:** How many vines do you watch daily?

**compressed:** a lot

**compressed:** wait

compressed has changed 4 names.

**i can’t swim:** kokichi no

**still a piece of garbage:** kokichi yes

**5:** Kokichi, no.

**still a piece of garbage:** KOKICHI YES

**hey thanks for checking in im:** Oh my god.

**still a piece of garbage:** sorry shuichi :( uwu :3ccccc

still a piece of garbage has changed 2 names.

**hey i’m lesbian:** Ugh, degenerate males!

**still a piece of garbage:** apologize for always stalking the chat!

**i thought u were american:** Gonta not understand. What is vine?

**i can’t swim:**

**hey thanks for checking in im:** Kokichi, don’t do it.

**still a piece of garbage:** vines are...its hard to explain. they’re funny tho

**hey thanks for checking in im:** ...I told you not to do it and you do it anyways. I am very disappointed in you.

**still a piece of garbage:** who are you? my mom??? my mom’s kirumi >:( impostor

**how old are you:** Kokichi, this is the last time I’m going to say this: I am not your mom.

**still a piece of garbage:** ok mom :) anyways goodnight everyone

**still a piece of garbage:** me sleepy uwu

**you can’t sit with us:** Okay, do you need candy?

**still a piece of garbage:** yeah, in the morning

still a piece of garbage is offline.

**actually, MAKI, i can’t sit anywhere:** ….

actually, MAKI, i can’t sit anywhere is offline.

**you can’t sit with us:**

**you can’t sit with us:** That works too.

you can't sit with us, i can't swim, thanks for checking in i'm and 9 others are offline.


	6. A/N

hi! sorry for not updating in a while. it might take me a little while to write the next chapter as i don't really have any ideas ,, but once i come up with an idea for the next chapter i'll make sure to write it!! 

~ kichi23


	7. A/N.

this is being discontinued. sorry to all the people who were waiting for another chapter. i'm not into oumota or just danganronpa in general that much anymore. sorry again.

**Author's Note:**

> s c r e a m s this took forever to wrote but i finally got it out!! i'll be writing the next chapter soon!


End file.
